


Souvenir

by wordsfillthegaps



Series: PynchWeek16 [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sunburn, Swearing, pynchweek, pynchweek16, super short, tbh Ronan swears in all of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsfillthegaps/pseuds/wordsfillthegaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not very many knew it, but Adam Parrish loved staying in bed. </p><p>Pynchweek Day 2 - Sun Kissed Skin/Morning After</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenir

Not very many knew it, but Adam Parrish loved staying in bed. Most people saw him bustling about the campus, always with places to be and things to do, never with less than three projects crammed into his backpack, and assumed that he was an early riser by choice. He wasn’t. Which was why the first thing that he did as he was woken up by his boyfriend’s gentle humming, the sound vibrating through his chest, firm and reassuring under Adam’s cheek, was to smile.  
  
From his position, sprawled across the bed, with an arm tucked snugly around his waist and Ronan’s hand tracing smooth patterns on his back, Adam could see the splotchy pink marks on Ronan’s chest, a quick forming souvenir of the day before.  
  
“Shut the fuck up, Parrish, you know I burn easily.” Ronan had said, his cheeks coloured in a blush more red than his forearms. Adam had just laughed, snapped a picture to send to Blue, and quickly chucked him the sun cream he had only put in their bag as an afterthought.  
  
“I didn’t think you meant this badly.” Ronan only shot him a withering glare as he slathered his arms with the cream and Adam continued to laugh, savouring the moment.  
  
  
  
Adam chuckled, remembering their antics in the sun the day before, and Ronan’s humming stopped. His fingers continued to trace lines and figures down Adam’s spine, making him shiver despite the heat in the air. Ronan’s voice rumbled through his chest, “What’s so funny?”  
  
Adam turned his head up towards Ronan’s face and grinned even more. He snaked a hand up between their chests until Ronan was cross-eyed, and poked him in the nose. Ronan flinched, then “Ow. Ow! Fuck.”  
  
Adam began to laugh properly, “I can’t believe you’re burnt even more.”  
  
It was true, Ronan’s face had taken on a scarlet hue, which was focused over the bridge of his nose. He scowled as Adam continued to giggle.  
  
“Just because you can actually be in the sun for more than ten minutes without turning into a lobster.”  
  
“Oh, it’s _my_ fault? I brought you sun cream!”  
  
“Evidently not enough!”  
  
Adam tilted his head back as he laughed and Ronan shook his head, his expression quickly melting into a content smile, the delicate skin around his eyes crinkling, “The things I go through for love.”  
  
Adam pressed a kiss into the side of his neck and snuggled in further, “You wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
  
“Hmm.”  
  
They were silent for a moment, happy to be in each other’s company, as whenever they found the chance to spend a lazy day together on Adam’s weekend visits, they seized it with both hands.  
  
“On second thought,” Ronan began, “Could you grab some aloe vera, or something? That’s really starting to sting.”  
  
Adam pushed his face into Ronan’s collarbone in an attempt to hide his smile, before whispering “Idiot.” and attempting to untangle his legs from their bedsheets. He rolled out of bed, but Ronan snagged his hand and tugged him back to face him.  
  
“Hey. I didn’t say this yesterday.” Ronan’s face was soft and warm, and he was completely relaxed in amongst all of their pillows, “I’m really glad you’re here.”  
  
Adam bit back a smile and pressed a kiss to Ronan’s palm.  
  
“Me too. Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment, I'm also on [tumblr](http://wordsfillthegaps.tumblr.com)  
> for any messages, questions, suggestions, prompts or just general chat. Come on over!


End file.
